warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
River of the dark
Diese Geschichte widme ich einer meiner besten Freundinnen in der realen Welt: Silberhimmel ❤️����❣️�� Hauptpersonen Tigerstern '- großer, brauner Tigerkater mit außergewöhnlich langen Krallen '''Sternenjäger '- cremefarbene Kätzin mit blauen Augen 'Wurzellied '- graue Kätzin mit leuchtend grünen Augen '''Inhalt Der dunkelbraun getigerte Kater schlich durch den nebeligen Wald, in dem er nicht mal seine eigenen Pfoten erkennen konnte. Doch der Kater schlängelte sich sicher und geschmeidig durch die dicken schwarzen Baumstämme, die von kaltem Nebel umgeben waren. Obwohl es eiskalt war, schien der Kater nicht zu frieren. Nicht einmal sein Fell hatte er aufgeplustert um sich vor der eisigen Kälte zu schützen. Seine Pfoten strichen lautlos über den hartgefrorenen Waldboden, während er seine Ohren spitzte und die Nase hob. Ein fernes Rauschen ertönte. Der Kater änderte die Richtung und steuerte auf das Geräusch zu. Nach ein paar Herzschlägen kam er an einem riesigen Fluss wieder heraus. Das schlammige Wasser stürmte durch das riesige Flussbett und schwappte hier und da tosend über das Ufer. Als die warme Gischt an die Pfoten des Katers spritzte, zischte der entrüstet und schüttelte die Pfoten, während er seinen Blick aufmerksam über die andere Seite des Flusses streifen ließ. Saftiges, federndes Graß schimmerte in dem hellen Sonnenlicht, Tau glänzte auf jedem Blatt und überall raschelte es in den Büschen, hinter denen dann ahnungslose Kaninchen und Mäuse hervorkrochen, um sich etwas Essen von einem der großen Bäume zu stibitzen. Zu gern wäre Tigerstern durch den Fluss geschwommen, um seine Zähne in das zarte Fleisch der Tiere zu schlagen. Aber genauso gut wusste er, dass er es nie schaffen würde durch den Fluss zu schwimmen. Zwar war er ein guter Schwimmer, aber selbst für eine erfahrene Katze waren die Strömungen zu stark. „Tigerstern? Was machst du denn hier?“ Tigerstern fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand eine hübsche cremefarbene Kätzin, die ihn erstaunt anblickte. „Sternenjäger“, knurrte er und wandte sich dann wieder dem Fluss zu. Wie kann es diese mir untergebene Kätzin nur wagen mich einfach anzusprechen? Er hörte wie Sternenjäger neben ihn trat und sich setzte. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens unterbrach die Kätzin schließlich die Stille. „Kommst du oft hierher? Ich schon. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie es wohl wäre endlich mal wieder RICHTIGE Frischbeute zu essen. Und ich frage mich, wie es wohl im SternenClan ist. Die haben es doch sicher gut.“ Tigerstern wandte ihr den Blick zu und beobachtete sie, wie sie sehnsüchtig ihren Blick über den Fluss streifen ließ. „Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich nur so etwas Böses getan habe. Ich habe meinen Bruder und meine Mutter umgebracht, nur um meine Schwester, die es noch nicht Mal wert war und mich am Ende verriet, zu rächen.“ Tigerstern schnappte erstaunt nach Luft. Was hatte er da gerade gehört? „Was?! Soll das heißen du bist dem Wald der Finsternis nicht treu ergeben?“ Er stand drohend auf und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Sternenjäger ängstlich die Ohren anlegte. Zu seinem Erstaunen aber stellten sie sich einige Herzschläge wieder auf und ihr Blick wurde nachdenklich. „Vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht, wem ich treu sein soll. Einer seits würde ich meine Familie Wiedersehen und ein besseres Leben führen, aber hier...“ Schüchtern starrte sie auf ihre Pfoten, „andererseits bist du hier. Und... ich will dich hier nicht allein lassen.“ Tigerstern erstarrte. Sternenjäger schaute ihm in die Augen und was Tigerstern darin sah ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. Das... das ist Liebe! Diese Kätzin liebt mich! Als Tigerstern nichts erwiderte, kam Sternenjäger auf ihn zu und strich mit ihrem buschigen Schweif über seine Flanke. „Wir sehen uns.“ Damit lief die Kätzin an ihm vorbei und verschwand wieder in den Schatten des finsteren Waldes. Tigerstern starrte ihr hinterher, bis er den Kopf schüttelte. Das habe ich mir wahrscheinlich nur eingebildet. Aber wenn sie sich in mich verliebt hat, dann in den Falschen. Ich habe mir geschworen nie wieder zu lieben.Liebe macht weich. ''Er schüttele den Kopf, dann drehte er sich in die andere Richtung und verschwand vom Fluss. Tigerstern öffnete die Augen. Das kalte Licht, das die kahlen Bäume des Waldes abgaben, ließ ihn erzittern. ''Nein, du darfst keine Angst zeigen. Niemand soll merken, wie viel Angst du vor diesem Wald hast. Also unterdrückte er ein weiteres Zittern und stand langsam auf. Sein Schlafplatz war eine mit rauen Farn ausgelegte Kühle unter einem engen Busch. Kein besonders gemütlicher Schlafplatz, aber jede Katze aus dem Wald der Finsternis beneidete ihn darum. Die meisten Katzen mussten unter freiem Himmel schlafen und die, die einen Unterschlupf gefunden hatten, fanden nie Nestpolster. Der ehemalige Anführer streckte seine Pfoten, während er an Sternenjäger dachte. Er hatte die cremefarbene Kätzin seit dem Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Tigerstern gähnte und kroch dann unter dem Busch hervor. „Tigerstern! Da bist du ja!“ Eine Stimme ertönte hinter einem der Bäume hervor und eine graue Kätzin lief leichtfüßig zu Tigerstern hinüber. „Wurzellied“, knurrte Tigerstern genervt. „Was gibt es?“ Aufgeregt sprang die junge Kätzin um ihn herum. „Du weißt nicht, was passiert ist!“ Tigerstern fauchte ungeduldig. „Natürlich nicht!“ Wurzellied blieb stehen und schaute den braunen Kater überrascht an. „Wenn... wenn du meinst. Nun, Sternenjäger ist gerade in den Fluss der ewigen Finsternis gefallen!“ Tigerstern erstarrte. „Was!?“, fauchte er. „Hat jemand sie rausgeholt?“ Wurzellied blinzelte. „N...nein.“ Überrascht von der heftigen Reaktion ihres Anführers riss sie ihre Augen auf. „Sie treibt den Fluss hinab. Z...zum Nebel der Dunkelheit.“ Ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, fuhr Tigerstern herum und sprintete durch die Bäume. Hinter ihm hörte er Wurzellied überrascht aufheulen und hörte einige Herzschläge später, wie ihm schnelle Pfoten folgten. „Tigerstern!“ Wurzellieds Stimme hallte durch die Bäume. „Tigerstern! Bleib stehen! Was ist los?“ Tigerstern jedoch antwortete nicht, sondern raste nur noch schneller durch den Wald bis er den Fluss erblickte. Wurzellied folgte ihm längst nicht mehr und Tigerstern kam atemlos an dem reißenden Fluss an. „Sternenjäger! Wo bist du?“, er wunderte sich darüber, wie besorgt er um die hübsche Kätzin war. „Sternenjäger?“ Nichts rührte sich. Tigerstern starrte angespannt in die Fluten. Er sah das tosende Wasser, was Gischt durch die Gegend schleuderte und immer wieder gegen die Felsen am Rande des Flusses knallen. Es spritzte wie Krallen aus dem Wasser. Als würden sie nach dem Tigerkater greifen und ihn in das Wasser ziehen. Dann hörte Tigerstern ein leises Wimmern. „Sternenjäger?“ Hoffnung keimte in Tigerstern auf und er lies seinen Blick genauer über das Wasser streifen. Dann entdeckte er einen cremefarbenen Kopf im Wasser. Er trieb immer weiter abwärts. „Sternenjäger! Ich komme!“ Ohne zu überlegen sprang Tigerstern. Eisiges Wasser umschloss ihn und ein paar Herzschläge lang kriegte er keine Luft. Dann brach er durch die Wasseroberfläche und schnappte nach Luft. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wo ist Sternenjäger? Dann atmete Tigerstern tief ein. Das tosende Wasser rückte in den Hintergrund und die Kälte, die ihn umklammerte, ließ ihn wieder frei. Beruhige dich, Tigerstern. Such sie. Sein Blick streifte über die Wellen, die wie in Zeitlupe gegen die Felsen donnerte. Dann erblickte er ihren Kopf. Sternenjägers Kopf. Er brach gerade durch die Wasseroberfläche und ihr Mund war weit geöffnet, als ob sie keuchte. Blitzschnell nahm Tigerstern allen Mut zusammen und schwamm mit kräftigen ruhigen Zügen auf die Kätzin zu. Als er ihr nasses Fell neben sich spürte und ihren ängstlichen Blick wahrnahm, miaute er: „Alles wird gut.“ In Sternenjägers verängstigte Augen änderte sich etwas. Der panische Ausdruck verschwand und Vertrauen rückte an ihre Stelle. Sie vertraut mir! Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Ich muss sie retten! Er packte die Kätzin am Genick. Die keuchte erschrocken und zappelte stark, aber Tigerstern ließ sie nicht los. Mit eisernem Griff zog er sie durch das Wasser. Ihr nasses Fell lag kalt an seinen Zähnen und ihre eisigen Pfoten berührten ihn am Bauchfell. Mit kräftigen Schwimmzügen steuerte Tigerstern auf das Ufer zu. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit als das Ufer nah genug war um sich hochzuziehen. „Sternenjäger“, murmelte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, „zieh dich hoch. Los!“ Er drückte die Kätzin nach oben, während sie mit scharrenden Krallen Halt zu finden versuchte. Ein paar Herzschläge lang schien es als würde sie zurückfallen und wieder ins Wasser stürzen, aber in diesem Moment verharkte Sternenjäger ihre Krallen in dem nassen Boden. Schwerfällig zog sie sich nach oben und blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Tigerstern zog sich neben sie und kontrollierte Sternenjägers Atem. Sie hatte viel Wasser geschluckt, jedoch war das Meiste vom Husten weggegangen. Ihr Atem pfeifte und einige Male schnappte die cremefarbene Kätzin röchelnd nach Luft. Tigerstern sah ihr hilflos zu. Ich wünschte ich könnte etwas machen. Plötzlich hörte Sternenjägers Atem komplett auf, ihr Brustkorb hob sich nicht mehr, nur ein gurgelndes Geräusch klang aus ihrer Kehle. „Sternenjäger?“ Tigerstern stand auf und trat dichter neben die Kätzin heran. „Was ist los?“ Ängstlich beschnupperte er sie. Was mache ich eigentlich hier? So bin ich nicht! Ich darf das nicht. Ich habe mir geschworen nie wieder zu lieben! Als hätte er sich an Sternenjäger verbrannt, sprang er zurück und wollte sich umdrehen, da hörte er Sternenjäger keuchen: „Ich danke dir. Du hast mich gerettet, aber leider war es zu spät.“ Sie spuckte Flusswasser. „Danke, dass ich nicht ertrinken muss sondern einen normalen Tod sterben darf. Aber zu mir noch einen Gefallen. Bringe mich zum Territorium des SternenClans. Dort ist der richtige Ort um zu sterben. Hier werde ich das nicht können.“ Tigerstern starrte die cremefarbene Kätzin an. Die hübschen hellen Ohren mit dem kleinen braunen Fleck an der Spitze, der buschige Schwanz, das lange cremefarbene Fell und die wunderschönen dunkelblauen Augen zogen ihn in den Bann. „Bitte.“ Sternenjäger blickte bittend nach oben. Tigerstern starrte einen Moment lang auf seine Pfoten. Warum überlege ich überhaupt? Es hat mir noch nie etwas ausgemacht eine Katze sterben zu sehen. Aber sie... Sein Blick wurde weich. Er nickte sanft und trat wieder näher an Sternenjäger heran. „Wenn das dein Wunsch ist...“ Verlegen senkte er den Kopf. „Aber wie soll ich dich dorthin bringen? Es ist unmöglich den Fluss zu überqueren, ganz zu schweigen in deinem Zustand.“ Sternenjäger schloss erleichtert die Augen. „Ich danke dir. Wir werden einen Weg finden.“ Liebevoll schaute sie Tigerstern tief in die Augen, senkte den Kopf dann aber schnell wieder. Tigerstern trat näher zu ihr. „Du musst aufstehen.“ Langsam senkte er den Kopf und schob seine Schnauze sanft unter den Rücken der Kätzin, die sich sofort aufrappelte. Aus Schreck oder Entschlossenheit wusste Tigerstern nicht. Als Sternenjäger schwankend auf ihren eigenen Pfoten stand, durchfuhr Tigerstern große Erleichterung. Er schaute über den Fluss, der schäumend und spritzend übers Ufer trat. folgt... Kategorie:By Wintersturm Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten